HoroKeu
by Neko Fan
Summary: Horokeu wants ont thing in life...love. He falls for a girl named Shauna...but so has Ren...and it turns into a big problem


**Shauna: **My name is Shauna and Iam in this fan fic gets excited

The crystal white snow fell softly to the ground, swirling amongst Horokeu as if it were gracefully dancing with joy. It was an unusually silent day, and all that could be heard was the constant soft thudding of his heart as it raced back and forth with pure excitement.

Horokeu jolted swiftly into a wide open field, where the Inn stood silently right in the middle, as if it were beckoning him to come inside.

Horokeu rushed to the Inn, it was a sensation, like it was drawing him like a magnet, pulling him, and he had no control what he was doing whatsoever.

His feet loudly crunched on the ground as he took striding steps closer, and closer to the Inn. Excitement immediately washed over him as he took one last step to his destination.

There he was…at last. Beyond that door was something he had dreamed of since his childhood. Something he had wanted so badly, that he had spent most of his time pondering on how would ever achieve this wondrous goal.

His hand shook uncontrollably as he slowly raised his hand to the brass door knob. He felt the cool metal embrace his hand as he began to turn….

When he heard the sharp click of the door opening, he instantly jerked open the door and peered inside. Horokeu's eyes shone like bright twinkling stars as he walked into the room.

Kurropokuru gracefully swept every corner of the room, Fugi leaves covered every inch of the floor. They seemed so happy. Bright, cheery smiles shone on their faces as they….

"Horokeu…Horokeu! Wake up now!"

Horokeu quickly opened his eyes and reluctantly looked around the room. It was all just a dumb crazy dream. Horokeu gave a loud grunt as he sat up in his bed and rubbed the drool on his face with his sleeve.

"What?" Horokeu said annoyingly as he looked up at a teenaged girl with short brown hair with blue streaks that went down her back. She wore a long black tee shirt with a pair of black jeans with lots of belts and studs on it.

"Horo…" the girl repeated urgently as she pushed Horokeu off his bed and on to the floor. "You need to get up! You over slept!" The girl gave a loud sigh. "Anna's gonna have such a cow!"

Horokeu rubbed his head and angrily looked up at the girl. "Why'd the heck did you do that for? I was up! Dammit Shauna, why do you have to spoil everything?"

Shauna gave a small grin and crossed her arms. "I would get dressed if I were you…"

"Gee…thanks." Horo said lazily as he grabbed the side of his bed frame and hoisted himself onto his feet. "Your a turd…you know that right?" Horokeu said looking up at her and rolling his eyes.

"Yes..I know." Shauna said as she grinned evilly at him. "Well," Shauna said as she interrupted the conversation. "I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me. You better hurry."

There was a loud creak as she opened the door and a loud bang as she swung it shut.

"I've gotta oil that…" Horkeu mumbled as he began to quickly change into his clothes at lightning speed. In a top five minutes, Horokeu had got dressed, made his bed, and brushed his teeth and hair.

Horo rushed down the stairs so fast, that he skipped four steps, tripped, and tumbled halfway down the stair case. He quickly scrambled up and jumped into his chair.

"My god…take it easy will you? You're going to kill yourself." Ren said sarcastically as he sipped some of his tea.

Horo gave an evil stare at Ren. "Shut up." Horokeu mumbled annoyingly as he rested his head onto his hands.

"Stop acting like pinheads!" Shauna whispered angrily to them through gritted teeth.

"What did you call me?" Ren said getting up from his chair and leaning over towards Shauna angrily.

"You heard me." Shauna said, her face an inch from Ren's.

"If you guys are going to kiss, you better did it now before I hurl….where's the trash can?" Horkeu said looking around the room.

Ren blushed a bright shade of red. Shauna's face turned into disgust as she looked at Ren. Then she took her hand and pushed his face slowly away. "I like Ren as a friend…nothing more."

Horokeu laughed. "Well, at least you two aren't fighting anymore."

Ren crossed his arms tightly around his chest, his face still red. "That was not funny at all. I didn't fall for that."

Horokeu rolled is eyes at Ren. Then, smirked at Shauna and gave a wink.


End file.
